


Seine Stimme, ihre Stille

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode: s04e01, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[zu 4.01] Eine Art "Was wäre wenn..."-Situation: Ich stelle mir vor, wie Penelope die nächste Zeit erlebt hätte, wenn Derek wirklich umgekommen wäre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seine Stimme, ihre Stille

Als seine Stimme verstummte, verstummte ihr ganzes Leben, so schien es ihr.  
Natürlich konnte sie den Einsatz zu Ende führen, koordinieren, mit dem Team sprechen, die Tränen, die ihr über das Gesicht liefen, nicht ein mal zurückhaltend. Sie war Penelope Garcia, sie hatte es eben drauf. Sie funktionierte. Natürlich hörten die Anderen das nur nachlässig unterdrückte Schluchzen in ihren Worten, sie hingegen nahm deren Mischung aus Trauer und Trost nicht wahr.  
Mit Dereks Verstummen hatte sich ein Schleier der Stummheit über alles gelegt.

Auch dann, als sie den Anderen wieder gegenüber stand, sie sich gegenseitig so hilflos und noch im Unglauben gefangen in die Arme fielen, empfand sie alles als so irreal, als würde es weit entfernt von ihr geschehen, oder jemand anderem. Selbstverständlich: sie hatten keinen Job, bei dem ein Todesfall eines Teammitglieds unmöglich war. Auch wenn man diese Möglichkeit verdrängte, so gut es eben ging, sie alle hatten sich schon bei solchen ängstlichen Gedanken erwischt, bei einem furchtsamen Flüstern im Hinterkopf, bei einem panischen „Was, wenn das schief geht?“  
Meistens jedoch war es nicht schief gegangen. Bis jetzt. Es war so sehr schief gegangen, dass es ihr den Atem raubte.

Abends dann, als sie im dunklen Zimmer auf ihrem Bett lag, und an die Decke starrte, war es immer noch so ruhig, dass sie glaubte, es nicht mehr lange ertragen zu können. Eigentlich drang immer das beruhigende Rauschen des städtischen Verkehrs bis in ihre Wohnung, doch heute fand selbst das nicht den Weg in das Gefängnis vollkommener Geräuschlosigkeit, in dem sie eingeschlossen war. Ihr war klar, dass sie vermutlich auf irgend eine Art unter Schock stand, doch hatte sie die Angebote ihrer Teamkolleginnen und gleichsam Freundinnen, sie nach Hause zu begleiten, abgelehnt.  
„Ich brauche einfach meine Ruhe, um erst mal damit klar zu kommen“, hatte sie gesagt, abweisend und ruppig, doch nur deshalb, um sich rasch abwenden und die Tränen herunterschlucken zu können.  
Eigentlich war Ruhe genau das Gegenteil von dem, was sie brauchte. Eine Weile überlegte sie vage, ob sie vielleicht das Radio anschalten oder sich vom schlechten nächtlichen Fernsehprogramm berieseln lassen sollte, doch konnte sie sich nicht dazu aufraffen, sich wieder vom Bett zu erheben. Außerdem, so schien es ihr, hätte das doch irgendwie das Andenken an Derek verschandelt, wenn sie die Erkenntnis über seinen Tod sofort mit billiger Unterhaltung überdeckt hätte.

Das Andenken an Derek.  
Es klang so falsch. Er sollte kein Andenken sein. Er war der Grund dafür, dass ihr selbst an den tristesten Arbeitstagen ein Lächeln auf's Gesicht gezaubert wurde, er, der sie immer neckte, doch ihr in der nächsten Sekunde wie ein Gentleman die Tür aufhielt.  
Er war? War gewesen.  
Nie wieder würde seine warme Stimme durch die Lautsprecher dringen und sie mit einem Babygirl zum Grinsen bringen, mit einem Spitznamen, den sie von einem anderen Mann nie akzeptiert hätte, doch den er so freundlich-liebevoll rüberbringen konnte. Gekonnt hatte!

Ob sie in dieser Nacht schlief, wusste sie nicht. Manchmal hatte sie den Eindruck, aufzuwachen, doch vielleicht waren es auch nur besonders heftige Schluchzer, die sie aus einem Zustand des trauernden Wachens rissen. Ihr Kissen war mit einer Mischung aus Rotz und Tränen verschmiert, irgendwann war sie zu träge gewesen, noch die Hand nach der Taschentuchpackung auszustrecken.  
Aus irgend einem Grund musste sie plötzlich daran denken, wie sie angeschossen im Krankenhaus gelegen hatte. Er war an ihrem Bett gesessen, er hatte den Angreifer gefunden.  
Jetzt gab es kein Bett, an dem sie sitzen konnte und auch den Mörder musste man nicht mehr finden.

Sie hätte bestimmt am nächsten Tag nicht zur Arbeit kommen müssen, jeder hätte es verstanden, doch sie waren alle da. Als würden sie nachprüfen wollen, ob die anderen die gleiche Wahrheit erlebt hatten, schauten sie einander an: bestätigend, fragend, resignierend.  
Das ganze Gebäude schien viel zu still, als wäre es nur seine Stimme gewesen, die gezählt hatte.  
Wahrscheinlich erschien es Penelope so, weil es immer hauptsächlich seine Worte gewesen waren, die sie in die Aktionen des Teams eingebunden hatten. Doch so logisch dachte sie gerade nicht, da sie ihre Gefühle nicht hinterfragte. Wieso auch? Sie war immer noch ein Teil dieser Gruppe von Menschen, der Gruppe von Freunden, die einander umarmten oder hilflos auf die Schulter klopften, doch ein kleiner Strang ihrer Verbindung zu insgesamt Allem war gerissen.

An diesem Abend telefonierte sie mit Kevin und legte mittendrin weinend auf, weil es ihr so falsch schien, einer elektronisch übermittelten Stimme zu lauschen, die nicht Dereks war.  
Kevin kam und hielt sie im Arm, auch wenn er nicht ganz verstand. Er war nicht der eifersüchtige Typ Mann und besaß auch gar keinen Grund, zu glauben, Penelope fühlte Anderes – Unrechteres – als die Trauer um einen guten Freund, doch die tiefe Verzweiflung, gegen die er nicht an-umarmen und an-streicheln konnte, schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.

Die Beerdigung war schlimm. Endgültig. Sie war froh, sie hinter sich zu bringen.  
(„Wenn sein Job ihn umgebracht hat, kann man dann nicht sagen, dass ich ihn umgebracht habe? Weil ich zu seinem Job gehöre? Haben wir alle ihn umgebracht?“  
Ein trauriges Kopfschütteln von JJ. "Das ist Unsinn, Garcia!")

Zunächst erinnerten viel zu viele Dinge sie an Derek. Jede Minute, die sie auf der Arbeit verbrachte, natürlich, aber auch Kleinigkeiten, die sie plötzlich und unerwartet in ein Tief stürzten. Hatte sie sich eben noch einen großen Vanille-Latte zum Mitnehmen geholt, musste sie ihn gleich darauf in den nächsten Mülleimer werfen: Derek hatte auch gerne Kaffee getrunken. Zwar nicht mit Milch und erst recht nicht mit Vanillearoma, doch das war in dem Moment egal.

Doch Tage vergingen; Wochen und Monate folgten.  
Manche Dinge wurden einfacher, andere blieben schrecklich. Am schlimmsten war immer noch die Stille. Stille waren alle Stimmen, die nicht Dereks waren. Sie kommunizierte mit dem Team mit nie gekannter Unfreundlichkeit, bis sie sich selbst verachtete.  
Dann begann sie zu reden, wie sie es schon immer getan hatte, doch nun hörte sie mit besonderer Sorgfalt zu. Lauschte nicht nur auf die Worte, in denen sie mit JJ plauderte und sich von Spencer komplizierte Dinge erklären ließ, sondern lernte auch die Stimmen neu kennen.  
Irgendwann dann wurde es besser. Sie erkannte, dass jede Stimme eine andere Art der Stille füllte, und dass, auch wenn sie Derek nie mehr würde sprechen hören können, es dennoch nicht ganz stumm in ihr bleiben musste.


End file.
